When the Peaceful Sunset's Cries Shed Blood
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: All is well and peaceful after the defeat of Naraku, but it doesn't last long after a mysterious girl arrives. Soon Inuyasha and the others find themselves in Harazami Village. A village said to be cursed by angering their deity, Oriyshima-sama. How will they cope with this endless cycle of hatred and deceit? Will they be able to find the miracle to defeat Fate once and for all?
1. Shiniketsu-hen: Mysterious Girl

**(A/N: Here's the first chapter of the new Inuyasha/Higurashi crossover. This is the Inuyasha crew in the AU version of Higurashi. All the main cast of Higurashi are replaced with OCs, and some of them being gender bended. Naraku will be replacing Shion, and as such he has a twin. Girl or boy twin, I don't know. You'll just have to find out by reading this story, but if you have read my other Inuyasha/Higurashi fanfic, then you'll know. And no, Naraku is not evil in this. He's only 'evil' when he develops the syndrome. The Hinamizawa Syndrome which is called the Harazami Syndrome in this story. As the village is called Harazami Village. And some of the characters of Higurashi will b either a demon, half-demon, or human. Enjoy the first chapter! I don't own Inuyasha or Higurashi.)**

* * *

Shiniketsu-hen: Mysterious Girl

It had been about half a year since the defeat of the evil half-demon by the name of Naraku. Inuyasha, half-dog demon, and his group of misfit friends thought their worries were over now that Naraku was dead. But, little did they know, it had only just begun. The cycle of hatred and deceit was far from over.

Inuyasha's friends included a modern-day priestess named Kagome Higurashi, a monk by the name of Miroku, a female demon slayer whose name is Sango and her feline cat companion named Kirara, Shippo, a fox kid, and Saki, a human girl they'd saved after her village was destroyed by Naraku.

"Man, there is just nothing to do," Inuyasha complained, sitting cross-legged in Lady Kaede's hut. "Ever since we defeated Naraku, all we ever do is go around helping villagers and weak demons." Saki rested her hands on her husband/mate-to-be shoulder's to calm him down.

"Now, now, Inuyasha," she consoled him. "I think this is better. We don't have worry about demon attacks anymore. Plus, when we finally start a family together, we won't have to worry about our children being in danger." He blushed as the thought of starting a family with Saki.

"Feh," he said, turning his head away in embarrassment.

"We have something to tell you guys." They all turned to Sango, who looked at her husband before continuing on. "Miroku and I are going back to my village for a few days to pay our respects."

"That's good for ye to visit yer village every once in a while, Sango," Kaede said.

"Yeah, don't worry, Sango. We'll wait for until you get back," Shippo assured.

"Keh, it's not like we have anywhere else to GO," Inuyasha said. Sango and Miroku just smiled as they knew that was Inuyasha's way of saying come back safe as he would be waiting with the others in the village as well.

"Don't be so rude, Inuyasha," Kagome scolded him. He simply ignored her. Just then they heard a roar outside. They all got up immediately.

"A demon has come!" a villager cried. 

* * *

Inuyasha and the others made it outside to see a rampaging mantis demon terrorizing the villagers. At a closer expectation it looked like it had a child no more than nine or ten-years old in its clutches. She had long brown hair with hime-cut bangs and was wearing a red and white priestess outfit. She looked too young to be a priestess so she must have been a priestess in training, as priestess train at a young age.

At an even closer look, the small child seemed to be unconscious. Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga and cut the mantis' arm off before it could crush the little girl in half. The demon let out a deafening cry of pain as Sango flew up on Kirara, to catch the girl. Knowing that nobody was in any potential danger, Inuyasha raised his sword. "Wind Scar!" He slammed his sword on the ground as a blast of demonic yellow energy raced towards the mantis demon immediately obliterating it.

"Is she okay?" Kagome asked, coming towards Sango who was cradling the girl.

"Yeah," Sango responded. "Just a couple of bruises." 

* * *

Back at Kaede's hut, Keade and Kagome had just finished bandaging the girl. She had a couple of cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. After a while, the girl began to stir until she finally opened her pale blue eyes. She didn't even glance around the room to see where she was. She tried to sit up, but winced slightly in pain.

"You shouldn't try to force yourself," Kagome cried out. "You're still a little banged up."

She looked at everyone else with a blank look and everyone was a little unnerved by this. She had been nearly killed by a demon. Most kids her age would be in a state of panic now, but she...she was eerily calm about this situation.

"Um, by the way my name is Kagome. That's Keade." She pointed at the old priestess with an eye patch covering her right eye. "This is Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Saki, Miroku, and Inuyasha." She pointed at each person in the room as she said their named respectively. "What's your name?"

The brown-haired girl looked at them all with a blank face. The way she was staring at them somehow sent shivers running down their spines. There was something amiss about this child, something mysterious.

Her face turned into a gentle smile.

"Mii! I'm Suno Hanuru. Nice to meet you." Who would have known that those simple words could make everything become eerily quiet?

* * *

**(A/N: Here's the end of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed this! Please read and review! Constructive criticism are welcomed, but no flaming! Flaming is uncool! The beta reader for this story is YukiTenVianey Team.)**


	2. Shiniketsu-hen: Warning

**(A/N: Here's the second chapter of 'When the Peaceful Sunset's Cries Sheds Blood'. If I haven't made myself, the Shiniketsu-hen arc is sort of like a prologue showing how they get into the AU world of Higurashi. The rest will have elements of the different arcs of Higurashi. They will have the plot of each arc, but with a twist and have the Inuyasha crew included. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Shiniketsu-hen: Warning

Everyone in the room sat there, staring dumbfounded at the new girl.

"Nipah!" Suno said in a very childish way, which made them all relax instantly. How silly of them to worry over a child, they thought. They had probably imagined it.

"Well, Suno, where are ye parents?" Kaede asked kindly.

"Mii, they aren't here anymore," she shook her little head.

"Oh, you're an orphan?" Kagome asked in a sympathetic, yet somewhat alarmed voice. Suno nodded her head sadly.

"You know, she could stay here in the village with us." Saki said, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a child wandering around where there are demons laying about," Miroku agreed.

"Plus, you and Shippo might get along just fine," Sango added. "Shippo needs someone his age to play with, after all."

"Thank you all so much, nipah!" Suno said happily. That being decided, they all settled down for the night.

* * *

"So, we'll see you later Sango, Miroku." Kagome said the next morning while her friends packed for their trip.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Sango pat her shoulder gently. "We'll be back in about a week. With Naraku finally gone we shouldn't have any trouble getting to and from my village."

"Make sure you come back soon to us, okay?" Shippo piped in.

"Thanks for your concern, Shippo." Miroku grinned down at the little demon. "But don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Sango's delicate body."

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed as she slapped the monk across his face, hard. They all shook their heads.

"By the way, where's Suno?" Saki asked.

"The little brat's still sleeping," Inuyasha answered, stuffing his hand in his sleeves.

"Well, if Suno starts to worry about why we are gone, tell her we'll be back in no time at all," Sango said. "Bye!" Sango and Miroku hopped on a transformed Kirara, and took off.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Miroku and Sango had left to the Demon Slayer's Village, while the rest of the Inuyasha crew were having breakfast in Kaede's hut, that Kagome announced, "I think I'll go home in a few days,"

"What? But why, Kagome?" Shippo whined.

"We'll I have another test coming up, and I've missed my family. Since we've defeated Naraku, I haven't seen them in a while."

"Little birdy needs to go home right away, or else it will never fly again." Suno said with a cheerful smile on her face. "If birdy waits any longer to fly back home, its nest will crumple and everything will drift away with the wind,"

"That's cute Suno," Saki said with glee. "Are you worried about the bird."

"Yes, because if it doesn't go home now, it will regret it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will," she said, trying to ease the child's worry, and it seemed to be working as she beamed, happily.

Inuyasha just 'kehed' as he continued to eat.

The rest of their day went on as any other day. Shippo and Suno went to play with the other children and Inuyasha and Saki planned their own wedding day while Kagome busied herself by studying for her test.

Days went by and, though Suno still acted like herself, everyone missed the disappointing, hopelessness she had.

* * *

"I'm off you guys. I'll be gone for a few days." Kagome announced on the day she returned home.

"See ya later, Kagome," Saki said.

"Make sure to bring back more ninja food, Kagome." Shippo said.

"Don't worry, Shippo. I plan to," She giggled while giving the fox kid a tight hug. "And Inuyasha, I'll bring you some more ramen." Inuyasha's ears twitched up in excitement.

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the Bone Eaters Well. "Um, maybe you can come with me, Inuyasha," Kagome suggested.

"Keh, why?" Inuyasha replied with a snort.

"Well, I'm sure my family will like to see how you are doing as well."

"Feh, whatever," was his response. As they climbed into the well, the half-dog demon's ears twitched as he heard footsteps behind him.

"..Fools...regret..." He could barely make out the ghostly voice. He turned around hastily, grabbing his Tessaiga, and to his surprise no one was there.

He grunted. "Must have imagined it."

As they both hopped in the well, a blue light emitted from it.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome both made it into Kagome's era. As Inuyasha climbed out the well, he helped Kagome up as well. Just as the modern-day priestess paced happily towards her house, she was abruptly stopped by her silver-haired companion putting his arm out in front of her. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" She asked, concerned.

"I smell blood." He said, nose twitching in the air.

"Smell… what?" Kagome's blood ran cold. She stared at him for a fraction of second, then dashed towards her house. It would be stupid to think so... after all, demons were not supposed to plague the world in her era and yet.. what if it WAS her family's blood that Inuyasha had smelt?

Could it be possible that they were in danger?

She quickly unlocked the doors of her house as fast as her shaking fingers permitted and, as soon as the door was pushed open, she let in a sharp intake of breath and her eyes widened to their limit.

Her house looked like it has been mauled by bears. The furniture was torn to shreds, the TV broken as well as the table, there was glass all over the floor and, on the walls, what the stench invading her nose immediately branded as blood.

Kagome clutched her fist to her chest as Inuyasha came up behind her.

"Mom...? Souta...?" Kagome called out in a shrill voice as tears welled up in her eyes. Grandpa...?"

She cautiously walked around the room, only to trip over something lying on the floor and falling flat on her back.

"Ow!" She moaned in pain and sat up, rubbing her head. She got up to take a look at what she had tripped over, only for a terrified scream to blast out of her lips.

"Kagome, what's the matter?!" Inuyasha quickly rushed to her side. He saw her shaky finger-pointing at something that her eyes, widened to an extreme, were unable look away from. That was all the answer he got, because her screams barely paused enough for her to draw breath.

He turned to see the butchered body of Kagome's mother. The flesh of her throat had been torn up, leaving behind but a sickening mess of gore soaked strips of muscle and bone fragments. Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head and a blood-stained knife laid but a few feet away from her.

"No, mom! No! No! No!" Kagome was all he could make out of Kagome's hysterical cries. "Souta?! Grandpa?! Where?!"

She turned her head frantically in all directions but soon regretted it.

Not far from where she still sat, her grandfather's body lay. He seemed to be missing an arm and a leg, or perhaps the bits of rotting flesh still clinging to the walls were what remained of them. But the eeriest, most grotesque sight of all, was her younger brother. He seemed to be missing his ears, nose and eyes, which transformed his face into a shapeless pulp and hung to the ceiling from a rope, dangling horribly before her eyes.

The black-haired school girl let out a blood curling scream before Inuyasha rushed to her side and covered her eyes with his arm, pulling her against his chest into hug.

"Kagome? We have to leave. Now."

She did not remember interrupting her screams to answer. She did not even remember nodding her head before he carried her back towards the well and she sank back into what she'd believed, until that moment, to be the most hostile of the two worlds she knew.

* * *

Inuyasha raced with breakneck speed towards Kaede's hut. As he burst through the door, everyone was surprised to see him carrying a sobbing Kagome.

"Inuyasha? What happened? Why is Kagome crying?" Saki asked worriedly as he set her on the floor.

"Kagome's family is dead." He answered abruptly, which earned a collective gasp.

"H-How...? What happened?"

He shook his head. "I don't know... When we got there..."

"Oh, god…" They all rushed forward to comfort the sobbing Kagome, who shook uncontrollably despite her attempts to calm down. All, except one.

Inuyasha turned to Suno's almost emotionless face. There was no sympathy in her eyes, no worry. If he'd had to brand the glint of emotion that showed on her face, he would have said it was very similar to disappointment.

Something flashed across his mind.

(FLASHBACK)

_ "Little birdy needs to go home right away, or else it will never fly again." Suno said with a cheerful smile on her face. "If birdy waits any longer to fly back home, its nest will crumple and everything will drift away with the wind," _

_ "That's cute Suno," Saki said with glee. "Are you worried about the bird."_

_ "Yes, because if it doesn't go home now, it will regret it."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Inuyasha's amber eyes burned with rage. "You...!" He grabbed Suno by her collar and lifted her up until she was at eye level with him.

"Inuyasha!" Saki yelled surprised.

"What are you doing?" Shippo questioned equally surprised by the half-dog demon's action.

He simply ignored them and snarled viciously at the little girl. "You little brat...! How did you know?! How did you know Kagome's family was in danger?! Answer me!"

Inuyasha's angry amber eyes stared murderously into Suno's eerily calm blue ones. Everything became tense as they waited for Suno's reply.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of the second chapter of Shiniketsu-hen arc. Aw! Kagome's family is dead. I wonder who killed them, and did Suno really know Kagome's family as going to perish, like Inuyasha is excusing her of? You'll find out later as you keep on reading. Please read and review!)**


	3. Shiniketsu-hen: Suno's Secret

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter of 'When the Peaceful Sunset's Cries Sheds Blood'. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Shiniketsu-hen: Suno's Secret

The tension was high as Inuyasha growled murderously at the oddly calm Suno.

"Well?! Answer me!" Inuyasha snarled at the brown-haired child and readied his claws. If she turned out to be just demon disguising as a child, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her right there and then.

Suno's mouth opened, then slowly closed, contemplating on what to do in this situation. She then looked towards the side to see the ghostly figure of a girl about her age with pinkish-purple hair and horns, wearing a blue priestess outfit similar to hers. She was trembling slightly as she looked on at the situation at hand.

**_"Hau, I'm sorry, Suno. Even now... W-we still couldn't..."_** The little purple headed girl couldn't stop the tears were running down her face. _"It's not like we didn't know that this would become a fatal end,"_ Suno said mentally._ "So don't cry. We'll try again next time."_

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" Saki shouted, tugging at Inuyasha's arm and taking Suno out of his deadly grasp. "She's just a child! How would she know that Kagome's family would… She couldn't have known!"

"The hell she did!" the half-dog demon growled. "C'mon, Saki. Don't you see? It's not a coincidence that Kagome's family was slaughtered before the brat told her to go home." He said bluntly. "That brat knew they would, and was trying to get Kagome killed too! She's hiding something!"

"Inu-Inu," Suno whimpered, feigning tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't know... Was that bad?" She sniffled.

Saki crouched down to her level. "It's okay, Suno," she said soothingly. "It's not your fault. It was just a coincidence."

"No it wasn't!"

The black-haired female glared at Inuyasha. He flinched and immediately shut his mouth, but still scowled down at Suno.

_"She's hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is...one way or another,"_ Inuyasha thought, determined.

* * *

The next morning, while Kagome mourned over her family's death, Inuyasha and Saki decided to meet Sango and Miroku at the slayer's village to inform them about the recent events.

"Hey, Suno!" Shippo called out to her. "You want to play?"

"Mii? Play what?" Suno asked curiously.

The fox kid poked her shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" he said gleefully and ran out of her reach.

The brown-haired little girl took a few seconds to process what had happened before a big grin formed on her face and she chased after Shippo.

Giggling quietly, Shippo hid behind a tree. What he didn't know was that Suno was right above him.

"Gotcha!" she shouted as she jumped down and tackled him to the ground. They both tumbled down and laughed at how stupid they both looked...with their hair all messy and covered in grass and dirt.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little fox demon?" Said a mocking voice behind them.

They both turned to see a girl about their age and her group of friends. She had short brown hair with the left side of her bangs behind her ear and brown eyes. She had a smug, arrogant look on her face that rubbed Suno the wrong way the instant she set her eyes on her.

"What are you doing here, Lizana?" Shippo said, his anger rising.

"'What am I doing here'?" Lizana questioned in fake surprise. "What is a demon like YOU doing here?"

"Me and Suno were playing together," He responded, glaring at the snotty girl. There were some village children that he was friends with, and others, like Lizana and her group, remained ignorant and snobbish.

"My father always told us that demons were evil." One boy said.

"Well, he's wrong!" The fox kid interjected, waving his arms furiously. As he did so, something small fell out of his pocket. It was his Spinning Top, and before he could grab it, Lizana quickly snatched it away from him. "Hey, give that back!" Shippo whined, trying to reach for it.

"Go get it, little fox," Lizana taunted. and she tossed to the girl across from her. The group started to tease him as they passed his top around, hooting with laughter as he hopped up and down trying to reclaim it. They did not see the way Suno's face darkened at the scene.

When the Spinning Top came her way once again, she caught it with a dumb grin on her face. "Over here, Shippo! Come get it! Come get your toy, you stupid, little demon!"

She gasped when a how was hurled her way, knocking her down with the top a few feet from her grasp as she let out a short shriek.

The children stopped laughing at once, even Shippo froze as they turned to the person who had thrown the object. The hurler being Suno.

Suno grabbed the nearest object she could find, which was a shovel, and stepped towards the fallen girl. She raised it up with both hands and, without even stopping to think, brought it down with great force.

Lizana yelped in pain as she felt the metal hit her body over and over again. Suno finally stopped as the other girl coughed up droplets of blood, her body cringing in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Saki, along Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were on their way back to the village.

"I wonder how she's taking it." Sango mumbled, adjusting the boomerang on her back. "I can't believe she had to go through all that."

"As her friends, we should do a prayer for her lost loved ones as soon as we get back to Kaede's village." Miroku suggested.

"Good idea, Miroku." Saki praised. Inuyasha grunted. "What's wrong with you, Inuyasha?"

"I know that brat, Suno, is hiding something," Inuyasha spoke.

Saki rolled her eyes. "Not this again..." She sighed.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Well, monk. A few days before Kagome decided to go home, Suno warned her about going home or she would regret it." He explained.

"She gave her a warning?" Sango gasped.

"Yeah, and I got a feeling she's hiding something. It was no coincidence that Kagome's family died just after the warning. I bet the girl is just a demon in disguise, and I'm going to..." Inuyasha paused in his tracks, whatever threat he was about to issue died in his lips before he'd formed it.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Saki asked. The half-dog demon sniffed the air.

"It's very faint, but I smell blood…" And with that, he dashed ahead.

* * *

They made it just in time to see Suno smacking Lizana with a shovel. Even Kagome and Kaede had come out to see the commotion going on.

Apparently unaware of their presence, Suno dropped the shovel to the ground. She stood tall and firm over the bruised, hunched form of Lizana, which made her look bigger and more imposing than she actually was.

"Listen, Lizana. Shut your arrogant mouth for once." Eyes widened and gasps filled the air at the sound of her voice. It no longer sounded innocent and childlike, but rather dark and serious, as though a wiser, more mature woman were speaking through her. "I've endured ignorance for a while now, and I've had about enough of it. The next time you try to step over either one of us, I will no longer pay any heed to your futile excuses."

With that, Suno spun on her heel, still holding herself with the air of a wise person and began to walk away, leaving a speechless group of kids and the bruised up Lizana behind.

She only managed to take a few paces, though, because her path was quickly blocked in a blur of red and white. Looking up, she found Inuyasha's scowling down at her. His eyes glinted in rage.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, brat." Inuyasha growled. The others gathered around as the village kids took Lizana and ran away in fear.

"Explain what, Inu-Inu?" Suno said innocently, once again in the childlike tone he'd learnt to hate.

"Don't play dumb! If you are a demon, then I won't hesitate to kill you!" He snarled, flexing his claws and bracing himself for the moment she decided to pounce at him in her true form.

Suno looked around only to find the same look of distrust in everyone's eyes. Considering the display that happened before them… she had to be a demon. There was no other way to explain it.

"I knew you were hiding something Suno, and I'm going to rip it out from you!"

"So, you'll kill me?" Suno asked blankly, tilting her head.

"Damn straight!" He roared, half-expecting her to come charging at him that moment, but the girl just stood motionless.

When she finally spoke again, her eyes had a dark glaze over them, as though she were looking at what was beyond them instead of at them.

"Go ahead." She said quietly. "By summer's end, I will have died anyway."

Inuyasha wished there was something he could have said or done. Anything but stand there, frozen in place as shivers ran up his spine.

* * *

**(A/N: The end of the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I know I did! Please read and review!)**


	4. Shiniketsu-hen: Cry

**(A/N: Here's the last chapter of the Shiniketsu-hen arc. Enjoy! And don't forget to thank my beta reader the YukiTenVianey Team! They are awesome! Alright, enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

Shiniketsu-hen: Cry

They all continued to completely gawk at Suno. Inuyasha was the first to quickly regain his composure and glared at the little girl. If this was a trick, then she surely had another thing coming.

"Keh, I ain't falling for any of your stupid tricks, brat!" They'd faced demons like her before, the ones who tried to use sympathy to trick them.

Hearing Inuyasha's words, the others quickly got into battle stance, except for Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara. The former being too depressed and shocked to fight, and the latter two being unsure of the situation and on what to do.

"So... You're saying that I'm trying trick you?" Suno asked in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah, and we ain't going to fall for it!" Inuyasha replied, smugly.

"I'm tricking you... I'm deceiving you... You think I'm deceiving you all... Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all took a step back as the little girl let out maddened, blood curling laugh. Her pupils were dilated as she burst into a fit of laughter, her mouth wide open, and her whole body shaking.

After a few moments she calmed down, her face hidden by her bangs, and when she finally lifted her head to look at him, the stoic expression was back on her face.

"You simply misunderstood, Inuyasha." He involuntarily shivered as she said his name, though he could not exactly tell why. Probably because of the ring of her voice, or because the sound of his name sounded so foreign on her lips. All that time, he'd been Inu-Inu to her. "I have never once...told a lie."

She dug inside the kimono and they all braced themselves, in case she pulled out a weapon of sorts. To their surprise, she pulled out a bottle. A bottle of...sake?! Without a word, she began to drink vigorously from it and wiped away any content that remained on her lips and chin. "Everything I say is the absolute truth...or, at the very least, contains some truth."

Kagome stepped up. "Suno, if you knew..." She balled her fist. "If you knew… if you knew my family was going to die, then you must also know who the culprit is, right?! Then... tell me who murdered them, so I can get my revenge!"

A cryptic smile appeared on Suno's face. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I can't."

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha growled.

"Because there are no culprits...demon or human culprits... It is simply...Fate. You simply cannot escape the Fate of death. That is all. Nothing more. Nothing less."

They all froze up, unsure of what to do as she approached them with slow, steady footsteps. She casually walked right past all of them, leaving a ghostly tingling feeling by her presence.

Suno was gone just like that, and everyone was hesitant as to follow her or not. They decided to, but a part of them was telling them that if they did, then their lives would change somehow. In some mysterious way.

* * *

The pathway they followed led them right to Inuyasha's tree...the Sacred Tree, where they spotted Suno looking up at it in unexplained bliss. Suno closed, and started singing. A mysterious, eerie song…

_Back to the shadows_

_ I knew you were behind me_

_ (Or are you?)_

_ Fly into the darkness_

_ You gorge your eyes out like a feral beast_

_ (Those extra footsteps will always be with you)_

_ Day by day the beautiful summer waters _

_ Turns into streams of blood and gore_

_ That's all I can see in this dead-end world_

_ This life...what am I looking for?_

_ When I know that by summer's end_

_ I can't go on anymore_

_ Say what you say you need_

_ Go ahead and take it all from me_

_ I'll call the debt one day _

_ By your gutted up body_

_ That's the way you'll have to pay_

_ Lots of dreams of fear and spite_

_ A unrelentless, hopeless night_

_ This grotesque, sick, twisted dream will die_

_ When the cicadas cry_

What was she singing? It sounded chilling, as though she were talking about inescapable death.

_ You just cannot escape_

_ You just cannot escape_

_ When I turn around_

_ I see someone's soulless eyes_

_ (Staring back at me)_

_ Right through the darkness_

_ I desperately try to claw my way out_

_ (Tonight you will feel)_

_ Heavy rain drops smothering_

_ Stained with blood and filled with insanity_

_ The madness of it all are running down my cheeks_

_ There's no, no place to go_

_ So I'll burn it_

_ Knowing I can't turn back anymore_

_ Rip my fingers off and run away_

_ Take these fingers, long decayed_

_ Doesn't matter what you say_

_ I'll take you anyway_

_ Towards the forest, dark and cold_

_ Where the cicadas sing their songs_

_ About how everybody dies_

_ How this comes to an end when they cry_

This song Suno was singing... Was it sending some type of message?

_ You just cannot escape _

_ You just cannot escape_

_ It's gloom and dread in the pathway_

_ People disappear by the blue flames_

_ (One by one)_

_Seems like the morning_

_ Won't bring us the sun_

_ (Because its crying tears of blood)_

_ Millions of unknown shadowed hands are after me_

_ In reflections I can see their deformities_

_ I sense an unexplained, chilling fear_

_ Come on, lure somewhere here_

_ So we can, we can both disappear without a trace_

_ Hear the sound of clapping hands_

_ And the rumbling of my steps_

_ Doesn't matter who you kill or how fast you run_

_ Your Fate has just begun_

_ I will take you on this endless trail_

_ Where the cicadas scream your name_

_ No matter what you try_

_ Your voice will fade when they cry_

_ You just cannot escape_

_ You just cannot escape_

_ You just cannot escape_

_ Rip my fingers off and run away_

_ Take these fingers, long decayed_

_ Doesn't matter what you say_

_ I'll take you anyway_

_ Towards the forest, dark and cold_

_ Where the cicadas sing their songs_

_ About how everyone dies_

_ How this comes to an end when they cry_

_ Hear the sound of clapping hands_

_ And the rumbling of my steps_

_ Doesn't matter who you kill or how fast you run_

_ Your Fate has just begun_

_ I'll take you on this endless trail_

_ Where cicadas scream your name_

_ No matter what you try_

_ Your voice will fade when they cry_

_ You just cannot escape_

_ You just cannot escape_

_ You just cannot escape_

_ You can't escape this world of death and tragedy_

_ The sun starts crying tears of blood_

_ This fateful world of humans and demons will die_

_ When they hear the cicadas cry_

Suno finished her song. She turned to face them with an emotionless expression. Her eyes seemed to see beyond them. She pulled off a few twigs and leaves from the Sacred Tree and stalked her way towards them.

Inuyasha gripped his sword, in case she made a sudden move. "Where are you going?" he growled out on the defensive.

"To the Sacred Well," Suno replied, plainly. "We must offer our prayers for Kagome's departed loved ones." They all looked at each other, and their heads nod in slight agreement.

Kagome whispered a soft 'thank you' in Suno's direction.

* * *

Suno threw the twigs and leaves down the well, and offered a silent prayer. After that was done she turned to face them.

"Inuyasha?"

The silver-haired man's ear twitched. "What?"

"Why do you want to fight me?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? You knew that Kagome's family would perish, but didn't say anything about it. And the fact that you knew means you must know something. Well, spill it! I want you to tell us everything that you know!"

Suno opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. They all waited patiently to hear her response. "Tonight...two villagers will die." The words that fell from her lips were greeted by open gaping mouths and wide eyes.

_**"Suno?!"**_ the purple haired, ghost-like figure gasped, standing behind the group.

"Suno? How do you know-"

"A man will murder his wife, then slit his own throat," The brown-haired child interrupted Kagome. "In three days another villager will fall ill, not before clawing his throat out. In two weeks, two village women will fall to their deaths." The rest couldn't believe their ears as they listened to the horrible things the child described. How could Suno know about such things? "And by the end of this summer, I will die. So, you see, Inuyasha...there's no point in fighting you. I will die anyway." She closed her eyes as if recalling memories, or envisioning something. And what she saw was her death, as plain as day. "I will be put to sleep, and then I will have my insides and bones ripped out of me and then be hacked into pieces. That is the death that awaits me at the end of next month."

They all remained shocked beyond belief.

"How does a child such as yourself know this?" Kaede asked, skeptically.

"Ah, Kaede...the younger sister to the High Priestess, Kikyou."

"How do you know about Kikyou?" Inuyasha almost roared. It was but a defense mechanism whenever someone, especially a stranger, talked about his first love.

"Anything and anyone who dies, I see their Fate beforehand," Suno said, mysteriously. The half-dog demon opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly put her hand up to stop him. "Proof? Kikyou was killed by Naraku who disguised himself as Inuyasha. Later she was resurrected. Then Naraku tried to kill her again, but failed to do so. At the last attempt to get the final jewel shards, Naraku killed Kikyou for good."

Inuyasha, Kaede, and everyone else had their mouths open as wide as a fish.

"How...?" Suno raised an eyebrow at Miroku. "How long have you had this foretell? What else can you see?" Miroku asked.

The brown-haired child tapped her chin thoughtfully, then turned her back to them. "I can only see a person's death. Nothing more. Nothing less. Sometimes I've given the person's name. Sometimes, I see who has killed who. But in other's, I can not. I've had this since I was born," she lied. "I already knew about my upcoming death since I was two. In my tenth summer, I would die a very brutal death. At first, I didn't believe it. I thought it was just a nightmare as I often had it when I went to sleep. But then I started seeing others' deaths. Some I was given a name of...some remained unnamed. I realized that all the deaths I'd seen were coming true, so naturally I knew my death would soon await me," She finished showing little to no emotion as she said this.

Again, Suno managed to surprise them. She showed no sadness, no anger, no worry nor regret. Nothing at all. And this was her own soon to be death she was talking about.

When they recovered from their shock, they saw Suno wobbling towards the village. They then noticed the empty bottle of saké by her side.

Saki gasped and quickly caught up with her to snatch the alcohol from the child's grasp.

"Hey!" Suno yelled when her drink was taken away from her. Her face was flushed red. "Give it back!" She tried to reach up for it, but Saki stopped her from doing so.

"What the hell, Suno? You're just a child! You're not supposed drink sake!" She scolded her.

Suno just pouted, a childish reaction compared to what they'd just seen. "What...are...you talking...about?" Her voice was slurred from being drunk. "I had...three...no four...bottles of...sake...today..." She put her fingers up to show them the number with them. She counted them to make sure it was correct.

"Oh, my God Suno!" Kagome said, shocked.

"Let's get the little brat to sleep before she kills herself by intoxication." Inuyasha went to pick Suno up, and put her under his shoulder.

* * *

They went back to Kaede's hut, and Suno fell asleep. They all knew she was going to have a serious hangover the next morning.

They all sat around her wondering. They didn't know what to believe of her story, yet...somehow she knew Kikyou's death, and neither of them had seen her until a few weeks ago. Kikyou certainly never mentioned a child who could see into the future deaths of others. So...as much as it freaked them out...it had to be true.

"I can't believe this..." Saki said sadly while shaking her head.

"It's hard to believe how such a child like Suno can be so...passive about death when they know they're going to die soon, and in the worse way possible," Sango said. "How can she be so calm about that? Like she doesn't even care?"

"My guess is that she's hiding her pain inside," Kaede said as she was making stew. "She's trying to be strong, and fave this alone. That's why the child has never brought it up until today."

"That's stupid!" They all turned surprise at Shippo's outburst. "How can she just face this unknown enemy all by herself?! Doesn't she trust us?! Aren't we her friends?!" The fox kit's body was shaking in anger. They all gave a soft smile towards Shippo.

"Don't worry, Shippo. We'll do whatever we can to stop the deaths that Suno predicted and her death from happening." Saki said, reassuringly.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. Her face went to one of sorrow. "Suno was warning me about my family's death. She was trying to help me. If I had only listened, then they'd still be alive."

"Oh, Kagome..." Sango whispered sadly.

Kagome then smiled. "Now it's my turn to return the favor."

They all turned towards Inuyasha, who hadn't said anything the whole way back.

"Fine, we'll protect the little brat." Inuyasha grumbled. He wasn't mad at Suno, or at the need to be her protector. Hell, throughout their journey he was sort of a protector to everyone. No, he was mad because he was wrong about her. He thought she was demon. He thought that she was somehow behind the death of Kagome's family. But hearing about Suno's death changed his view on her once again. There was no way person who was going to die could be behind it, right? Oh, how he hated to admit how wrong his assumptions had been! He hated it so much! Admitting his wrongdoings was like a huge jab to his pride!

* * *

Just like Suno had said, two persons were found dead later that night. A woman had a stab wound in her chest, and a man had his throat slit open.

Days after days and weeks after weeks, every death that Suno had predicted came true.

It was just the end of summer when Suno warned them that she would be dead the next day. So they put her in a different hut, guarded by a barrier for her soon-to-come death sentence to pass over.

* * *

It was late afternoon the next day...the day of Suno's upcoming death. Everyone took shifts to guard the hut for any intruders.

Shippo was sitting anxiously with a strangely calm Suno inside the hut. "Aren't you worried, Suno?" he asked. "You're probably going to die soon. Aren't you scared?"

Suno shook her head. "When I die, Shippo, do not grieve over my death. Just think about the happy times we all had. If that is too painful, then forget about me completely." She said, wisely.

Before he could reply, they heard the villagers' cry of a demon attack. Shippo looked out the hut just in time to see a horde of demons attacking the village, and Inuyasha and the others leaping into action. He went back inside, knowing he had to protect Suno.

"When the cicadas cry, this world would meet its fatal end." He turned to look at her. Just as he was about to say something, a strange vapor started to come in.

"What is this?" Shippo asked, frightened. "It's making me..." He collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious, as did Suno. A group of mysterious figures came in, and took the sleeping girl away.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others went to check up on Shippo and Suno after they'd destroyed the demons. When they went inside, all eyes widened as they found Shippo on the floor, completely knocked out and Suno nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Kagome gasped. "Who did this?"

Inuyasha bonked Shippo on the head to wake him up.

"Hey! What did you that for?" The young fox kid yelled angrily.

"Shippo, where's Suno?" Inuyasha almost growled out. The fox frantically looked around the hut only to see Suno was nowhere in sight.

"What happened to Suno?! Where is she?!" He shout in panic.

"We don't know! That's why we're asking you, brat!" The silver-haired boy responded.

"I don't know, Inuyasha. All I remember was a strange gas started coming in, and then I blacked out."

"That means..." Saki started with wide eyes.

"The enemy must have taken her while we were distracted by the demons." Sango finished.

"C'mon, we've got to save Suno before it's too late!" Kagome said worriedly.

* * *

They followed Inuyasha as he was tracing Suno's scent, which led them into the forest. Yet... her scent seemed scattered in different directions, which was confusing.

She was in the forest, that was the fact. Yet, it seemed like she was in different parts of it at once. They followed the scent of Suno that was the closest to their current location and, as they got closer, they only saw a crow pecking at something on the ground.

The black bird sensed them approaching and flew away, revealing the object it was pecking at.

It was severed finger.

A few miles ahead, they spotted a severed head. It was Suno's head. They all froze in place.

Some, meaning Shippo, Kagome, and Saki, wept. They had failed. They failed to protect Suno. They had but grief and regret as they stared into her dead, soulless eyes. They could do nothing but stand there.

Just then... they heard the cicadas cry.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, that's it. The end of the fourth chapter and the last chapter of this arc. I hoped you all enjoyed. The next arc starts... *creepy smile* ...the Higurashi horror-tastic, psychotic teens, and crazy fun-fest begins. I hope you guys stick to this story. Please read and review! The song was from english version of Higurashi both the opening and the full one. Here they are, if you want to listen watch?v=E_hwJ73uz0Q and watch?v=nsyESJLdXGg. They are both YouTube 'll noticed I changed the lyrics up a bit.)**


End file.
